Resolutions
by Nyotarules
Summary: A little PWP - this is a bit of fun for the New Year period. Includes Spock/Uhura, Kirk/Marcus, McCoy/OC, Scotty/Masters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

**RESOLUTION** – a firm decision to do or not do something

**Spock/Uhura**

**Earth Date, New Year's Eve. USS Enterprise, Spock's quarters**

"An increase in fellatio"

"What?"

"I did not involuntary repeat myself Nyota", Spock responded

"I hear you, but that's not a resolution," Uhura retorted

"I was not aware that the Terran Council of end of year decisions made a ruling on the matter." Spock answered

"There is no Terran Council of…"

"Exactly…..well? "

"You telling me you want more blowjobs, Spock?"

"I prefer when my _lok_ is placed in your mouth and you contract the muscles of your lips and mouth to create a partial vacuum"

"Spock…?"

"Or when you pass your tongue over my _lok_, but I am amenable to other methods."

"Spock … really, you don't think you get enough blowjobs from me?" Uhura's disappointment showed on her face.

"And in return k'diwa, each experience of fellatio that I receive you will experience a threefold increase of cunnilingus," Spock watched as her face dawned in understanding.

"Agreed." Uhura knelt before him and lowered the zip on his pants.

"Babe I think we should begin right away, this midnight deadline is so overrated.

Spock raised his eyebrow, Kirk was correct his advice was most fruitful.

**Author's Notes **

**Inspired by the early part of Chapter 10 of the fantastic story 'For the rest of us' by Psicygni – check it out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

**RESOLUTION **– the quality of being determined or resolute

**Kirk/Marcus**

**Earth date, New Year's Eve, USS Enterprise, Marcus' quarters**

"You want us to what…."?

"I want us to have a threesome with Lt Darwin," Carol calmly repeated as she sipped her coffee.

"What the fuck kind of resolution is that?" Kirk asked, face looking perplexed.

"Oh please don't act as if the idea doesn't appeal to you. Didn't you admit you never had sex with a Deltan, well here's your chance."

"But…..she's Head of Security."

"And I'm your Chief Science officer, doesn't stop you from screwing me."

"And I know you fancy her.. I've seen you checking out her bald head and licking your lips. She's a telepath you know, she can read sexual thoughts, and she knows yours." Carol smirked.

"But I thought sex with Deltans drove humans insane"?

"Not anymore," Carol responded excitedly, "There's a new antidote we can use called Deltaneros, it works".

"How do you know"? Kirk asked suspiciously.

"Because I've tried it,"

"Who with?"

"With Darwin of course, and before you get your pants in a twist, we were on a break at the time remember, we were free to see other people,"

Kirk sat down beside her, can of _Kau_ beer in hand. "You had sex with Darwin, what was that like?"

"If you agree to help me keep my resolution you can find out for yourself" Carol replied huskily.

"Really?" Kirk asked admitting the idea was very appealing,

"Really," Carol confirmed, she leant forward and cupped her hands between his legs, the growing bulge making her smile.

"So when can we set this up?"

"Right now Captain," Xelia Darwin stepped out from Carol's bathroom as naked as her natural bald head. Hypospray in hand.

Marcus rose from her seat and stepped to the Deltan, her naked curvy body glistening with aromatic oils. They shared a kiss and caressed each other's bodies.

"Oh fuck yeah.." Kirk couldn't believe his luck, he couldn't think of a better way to start the New Year. They were going to be late for the Enterprise party but too bad…

**Author's Notes – **

According to Memory Alpha Deltans are so highly sexualised to bed one is to go nuts!

Kirk shared a bed with two Caitians in STID, having a girlfriend with the same taste as himself, he must think he has died and gone to heaven.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

**RESOLUTION **– the resolving or concluding of a dispute or disagreement

**McCoy/T'Shira**

**Earth date, New Year's Day morning, Caribbean Federation**

T'Shira rose from her husband's _lok_ as she completed her meditations. McCoy lay naked, sprawled on his back, fast asleep, jerked his hips a few times. He loved falling sleep inside her after they were physically intimate, especially when she used the position to meditate.

She watched her husband, as he licked his lips with a smile on his face. It was the first day of the Terran calendar. One of their interesting customs included making promises to themselves to improve some aspect of their lives for the year. Well there was one aspect of her adun's life that he had failed to improve in the previous year. Perhaps Uhura's advice would be more successful since her other methods had failed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

McCoy slowly opened his eyes, squinting at the morning sunshine through the blinds of their bedroom window. He looked around, and what the hell his arms and legs were handcuffed to the bed! At the foot stood his wife in her all naked glory save for a leather bikini with cut out holes exposing her luscious breasts and silky mound.

"Greetings adun," T'Shira spoke, Vulcan face serious despite her highly erotic outfit.

"Morning suga," McCoy answered voice hoarse from the night sleep.

"Is this a late Chrismas present, babe, cos if it is… Thank you Jesus, Amen.."

His cock stood to attention at the sight.

"No, this is not a gift. I have decided to resolve a problem for you."

"What problem darling?" Normally he was the sexual dom in their relationship, but he was up for switching on special occasions. And right now looked very special.

"Exactly one year ago, you promised to improve your Vulcan standard. Since then you have declined tutorial opportunities."

"You know we've been busy honey; been a lot of changes for us this year, getting married, transferring to Earth, new job..

"Excuses will no longer be acceptable. We will resolve this matter today."

"So what you going to do, leave me hanging, knowing that you're walking around the house looking like my favourite dessert?

McCoy pulled at the cuffs trying to release himself, "I'll book a tutorial right now honey, and then we can play 'Vulcan Love Slave.'

"Your tutorial begins now. We will start with anatomy since you are a healer. You will repeat after me and for each correct pronunciation you may suck, kiss or lick that part of my body."

McCoy was up for this game, "Yeah, let's start".

He was very eager but then had a thought.

"What happens if I get the word wrong?"

"I will caress your _lok_…"

Nice one, thought McCoy, that's no punishment.

"But I will not bring you to completion."

Oh shit..

"Let us begin. '_Thasek_'" T'Shira cupped her breasts towards her husband.

"_Thasek",_ he repeated.

"Correct," she climbed on the bed and bent over his mouth.

"Receive your reward."

Thankfully his head was not restrained, he leant towards the nearest breast and suckled.

"**Fuck… wish you were my private tutor at the Academy"**

**Author's Notes **

T'Shira can be found in 'The Taming of the Grouch' and 'I'll be home for Christmas'

_Lok_ – male penis

**Bold type for telepathic communication**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

**RESOLUTION **– a firm decision to do or not do something

**Scotty/Masters**

**Earth date, New Year's Night, Risa the pleasure planet**

A whole night with Scotty. That was Charlene Master's sexual resolution for the New Year. After a drunken ladies night session before Christmas Eve, each woman confessed a sexual fantasy or desire they wanted to do with their significant other or to someone they were attracted to.

Darwin wanted a threesome with two bridge officers, but refused to say who she had in mind. T'Shira (only slightly tipsy on dark chocolate) confessed she wanted to bond with Dr McCoy, they were already dating so chances are she would get her wish one day. Christine wanted to have sex in the captain's chair with Lt Saylen, a Vulcan navigator whom she had a not so secret crush on. Rand wanted to be part of an Orion orgy, (that one got eyebrows raised), Marcus wanted Kirk dressed in her underwear, fucking her brains out and the whole session recorded. And Masters, well Masters confessed to being in love with her boss Scotty and wanted just one night with him, hoping it would get him out of her system.

Her desire got the ladies in action mode, they realised it was one resolution they could help her with. So here she was on Risa at the Grand Temtibi hotel in Scotty's room, decked in diamonds, wearing a long red dress, which accentuated her cinnamon skin tone, low cleavage, with push up breast cups underneath, high slits at the side exposing her thighs, large, afro brown wig hiding her shoulder length hair and a red mask. Someone had bribed the hotel receptionist to give them Scotty's room number and if he made a request for _jamaharon _to divert the message to Lt Masters comm.

She was in his room feeling a little guilty for the subterfuge, but it was just a bit of fun. She'd raided the minibar for Dutch courage or in this case Risian sexual confidence and hoped he did not return to his room with another woman in tow or even with Keenser for a drinking session. The little Roylan could drink any human under the table.

"Computer dim lighting by 50%"

Charlene lay on the bed waiting for Scotty to turn up. The receptionist reported he was on his way to his room…alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Should auld acquaintance be forgot and never come to minnnnnnd…oooo hello there"

Scotty smiled at a passing Risian lady who smiled back, if he hadn't made other arrangements, he would invite her to his room. He was already looking forward to an evening with a 'special friend' that he ordered. He was not in the habit of paying for company but when on Risa do what the Risians love to do aye?

He entered his room, surprised to see the dim lighting, he could not recall lowering them before he left. Maybe he had, the few drinks might have effected his memory, not that he was drunk just a little 'happy'.It wouldn't do to pass out in the middle of a _jamaharon_ session now would it?

He walked into the bedroom and stopped in his tracks. She was here! And by what he could tell she looked gorgeous! He was surprised she looked human, he could not see the Risian mark on her forehead, well he supposed other races worked at the hotel. Good thing he requested for a female humanoid only. She rose from the bed and walked towards him.

"Hello darling," spoke Scotty, his voice deepening.

"Welcome to Risa, mon cher, happy new year to you," Charlene was grateful for the vocal modulator that looked like a choker around her neck. It was Darwin's idea to disguise her voice just in case Scotty recognised her.

"Happy new year to us," Scotty replied. His cock already stood at attention, as he checked her out. She was tall, standing just above him at 1.89 metres (6 foot 2 inches) in her 4 inch, gold, high heeled shoes. He found taller women a turn on, she looked exactly like his Charlene fantasy. If Masters was French and wore a sexy red dress wearing high heel shoes and large curly hair. And wearing a mask….mmm intriguing.

"Care for a drink?" Scotty walked to the bar, he was ready to undress her and screw her brains out but he still liked to be a gentleman even towards a high class escort.

Charlene was glad the dress hid her shaking knees. She wanted to say yes but if she drank too much she might give herself away.

"Only if I'm drinking you mon cher."

Wow where did that come from Charlene wondered, she was playing her role too well. She decided she could only do this if she created a character for herself. She was Marie, from France, Earth, looking for a pleasant evening to share with a fellow human. She hoped T'Shira had got the accent on the modulator spot on.

"A lady that knows what she wants, I like that," Scotty stepped to his mystery lady and held her in his arms.

"So what is your name, lass?" Scotty asked as he raised his head and licked her neck.

"We do not need names on a night like this, but call me Marie."

All he was doing was kissing and licking her neck and already she felt wet between her thighs, she should have worn panties! She felt his hard muscled body, as Chief Engineer the job alone kept him in shape. She stroked his hard cock and knew she would be pleased to see what lay underneath.

"Not yet Marie, take off your clothes, touch yourself. Computer play 'Risian moonlight' " Scotty stepped back and sat on the king sized bed.

The sultry music played in the back ground as Charlene disrobed slowly. Her hands stroked down her sides, swept over her breasts and down between her legs.

Scotty exhaled the breath he was holding when he saw she wore no knickers, she was bare underneath, her mound, lightly covered with hair.

The moment her dressed dropped to the floor and she stepped out of it, he knelt in front of her and nudged her legs apart.

"You look delicious Marie."

He buried his face in the soft kinky hair covering her sex. His hands went around her hips.

"Aye, you smell delicious as well."

No more talk thought Scotty. He picked up one of her legs, placing it over his shoulder. His tongue shot out as if hungry and stroked her sensitive nub.

Charlene thought she would die from the pleasure. Scotty was an intelligent man and brilliant engineer, he could add expert pussy licker to his list. She prayed that his cock was as good as his tongue.

She entangled her hand in his head, as her pussy throbbed with desire. She wanted to come so badly. All of a sudden Scotty stopped.

"Mmm what is the matter" Charlene/Marie asked, desperately wanting him to continue.

Scotty rose and stripped off his clothes. "I want to be fucking you when you come, get on the bed sweetheart."

"As you desire, give me _la bite, s'il vous plait_."

Charlene lay on the bed, her legs spread. Scotty kissed his way up her body, pausing once more to feast on her sex, he moved to her belly then her breasts, ignoring her cries of 'Please, please,"

He paused to put on a condom, he only used them on shore leave, no telling what nasties he might pick up even if the medics could cure them afterwards. He did not want them in the first place.

"Ok Marie, time for Scotland to claim a bit of France," Scotty plunged into her. Charlene/Marie gasped, well she could happily say Scotty's cock was miles better than his tongue, and his tongue was beyond good.

She loved the feel of him, she doubted she could just take this one night, she wanted more, how that would happen she had no idea.

Scotty pushed into her over and over again. He slipped out of her and turned her over, lifted her ass and drove into her.

"Yes, yes, Monty, fuck me, fuck me,"

Scotty was almost far gone in his passion, but he recognised one thing. He never told her his name, he quickly got up looking around to see if this was a set up and for some kind of weapon.

"Get up! Who the hell are you!" His Glaswegian accent even stronger as his passion turned to anger.

Fuck, thought Charlene, as she realised her mistake, he rolled her over and tore the mask from her face.

"Nooo Scotty, nooo, please, don't."

Scotty looked at her in confusion, 'Marie' had the face of Charlene but the voice of a French woman.

Fear and confusion made Scotty grab her by the arm roughly, "I asked you a question, who are you, how do you know my name. If you don't answer me I'm calling security!

Charlene decided the game was up, damn it, just as she was about to come as well. "Please don't be mad at me Scotty," She removed the choker and her wig.

"What the fuck? Charlene, what's going on, what.." Scotty sat on the bed in total confusion.

Charlene confessed all, eyes looking everywhere but at him. When she completed the story, there was silence. She looked at Scotty expecting righteous anger, he was too quiet, instead Scotty flung back his head and roared with laughter.

"Aye Masters..Charlene, my Charlie girl" He held his face in her hands, looking at her with passion filled eyes. "I've been carrying a candle for ye ever since ye came on the ship."

"Really?" She asked.

"Really. But once you were promoted as my Deputy, I thought well, its not against regulations, but I didn't want to spoil our friendship, by pushing for anything else."

"I understand," Charlene replied sadly, she attempted to get off the bed, she wanted to be anywhere else but here.

"I haven't finished, Charlie girl."

'Charlie', was Scotty's nickname for her, she was the only one she let get away with calling her that. He held her back as he spoke.

"But after this sweet taste of ye, there is no fucking way I'm going back to the friend zone. I want you Charlene Masters, do you still want me?"

"Yes Montgomery Scott, of course I do."

Scotty drew her to him and captured her mouth. Their tongues intertwined, it was their first taste of each other this way. As they devoured each other Scotty lay back on the bed taking Charlene with him until their mouths released for air.

"Well, I did expect _jamaharon_ tonight," He smiled at her, stroking her back. Scotty looked at his new love and smacked her behind.

"I've tasted Marie, now its time I had a taste of Charlene."

Charlene laughed in response as Scotty lifted her above his mouth and feasted on her sex. Her peals of laughter quickly turned to moans of pleasure.

**Author's Notes**

Risa is a sexual pleasure planet, _jamaharon_ is a sexual rite

Keenser's species is mentioned in Memory Alpha

La bite – French slang for male member (according to Ilex-ferox thanks for the transation)

I did not expect this to be longer than the others, but I really enjoyed this pair!


End file.
